Tension
by xSapphire-Eyesx
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are in rehearsal when Sharpay's tautings become too much for Ryan. He snaps and releases his tension the only way he sees fit. Rypay ONESHOT! Twincest! [Dedicated to all my faithful readers!]


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of it's characters. I just make them do whatever I want.**

**A/N: Okay so for those faithful readers who love my other story, I wanted to write a little oneshot for you because you really haven't gotten any goodness from it, so here you are! This contains TWINCEST! Don't like it? Don't read it! Got it? Good. Enjoy all my other Rypay lovers :)**

* * *

Ryan and Sharpay Evans had been rehearsing for at least 3 hours on their dance steps for the new musical they had just been cast in. Ryan couldn't seem to get the choreography right. He had had a very stressful day. Ryan had been hiding his feelings for a very long time. He always knew that it was wrong to want his sister, Sharpay, but he honestly didn't care. He would watch her all day at school, and dream of her all night. Their rooms were right next to each other, but he never made a single advance on her. He was too afraid of being rejected by the beautiful blonde, but he was content in his imagination, for now. He woke up that morning extra horny, and anything Sharpay did or said just turned him on. The close intimate dancing the twins were known for, was only turning him on that much more.

The stage lights beamed down on the twins, as they rehearsed alone in the school theater. Both of them tired, and covered with sweat.

"Ryan, what the hell is wrong with you? You can't even get this?" Sharpay asked, as she sat down on the stage.

"I'm sorry Shar. I'm just feeling distracted." Ryan responded, panting slightly.

"Jesus, Ryan. We've been doing the same dance for almost 3 hours. I'm exhausted and I want to go home." Sharpay snapped, as she slowly leaned back to lay down. Her hand gently gliding over her perfectly toned stomach.

Ryan watched her hand intently, and spoke slowly. "Why don't we go home then..."

"Because I want to get the damned dance right before we go home!" Sharpay yelled. She was in such a horrible mood because of her brother, and his lack of concentration. She let out a low moan, and stretched out her body.

Ryan watched his twin as she stretched out her beautifully soft body. Her white tank top slowly crept up, revealing some soft creamy skin of her stomach. Ryan desperately wished he could go over there, and take her right now. So he decided to do the next best thing.

"Shar, let's run the dance again. This time, I will get it for sure." Ryan spoke confidently.

"Fine." Sharpay sighed, as Ryan gently helped her to her feet.

Ryan bent over to the small boom box they had with them, and pressed for the CD to play. The music filled the space around the twins, as they waited for the moment to come in. They looked into each other's eyes intently, with Ryan's hand on the small of Sharpay's back, and Sharpay's hand around the back of Ryan's neck. Their other hands, encased in each others. Sharpay smirked a little at her brother.

"Let's see if you can get this right, Ryan."

Ryan was getting tired, but incredibly turned by her constant badgering. He was going to prove that he could do this dance. He could definitely put his hormones on hold for 3 minutes to finish a dance.

The twins moved gracefully together. Sharpay shimmied around, as Ryan shook his hips. They moved together, almost as one. Ryan turned Sharpay, and pulled her body close to his, as they gyrated all over the stage. Sweat trickled down from both of them, as their bodies stayed intensely close. The music came to an end, as the twins hit their final pose.

They held the pose for a few seconds, as they panted. Sharpay finally let go of Ryan, and sighed.

Ryan beamed at his sister, as he awaited her praise of how graceful he moved, and how wonderful she had felt while dancing with him.

"Finally, you get it right." Sharpay snapped, still panting slightly. "Now I'm sick of this god damn dance, thanks to you Ryan. Making us do it over, and over again. I mean, you couldn't have gotten it right the first time? I'm so sick of your lack of concentration and dedication."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at his sister. He sneered slightly at her. Sharpay noticed, and shot him an icy glare.

"What Ryan! What! You have something to say? Then say it!" Sharpay demanded.

"You fucking bitch! You always criticize me and my dancing, when it's YOU I have to make up for! You are always off on the steps, and I have to either slow down or speed up to make you get back on time with the music! Why do you think the dances we do are all about partner work? Because I'm the one that is always spinning you, or picking you up, or something, so I can keep you on time!" Ryan shouted.

"OH FUCK NO!" Sharpay screamed, as she charged towards Ryan. "I AM THE BETTER DANCER! FUCK YOU RYAN!"

Sharpay reached out to slap Ryan, but he grasped both of her wrists and held them tightly. She struggled under his tight grip.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sharpay yelled.

Ryan laughed. "You want to hit me? I'd like to see you try."

"LET GO!"

"You couldn't ever accept the fact that I'm stronger, and I actually can dance and have to make up for YOUR lack of dancing skills. It just eats you up inside that I'm the better dancer. Doesn't it Sharpay?" Ryan said.

"SHUT UP!" Sharpay struggled to break free of his grip.

"Doesn't it? You just hate it that I was the little boy in all your dance classes that got all the solo dances in the recitals. Or the one that the instructor loved. Or the one that Mom and Dad came to see." Ryan stated firmly, but softly. He grinned nastily at his sister.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING QUEER!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs

"What did you say?" Ryan said forcefully.

"You heard me!" Sharpay spoke loudly.

"You fucking bitch..." Ryan began, as he let go of Sharpay, and tossed her backwards. She stumbled back slightly, then turned her attention toward Ryan.

"You're right Ryan. Mom and Dad may have come to see you, but now you disappoint them because you're gay. Now who's in the spotlight? Me. Who's the favorite? Me. Who are they not fucking ashamed of? Me!" Sharpay yelled, as it echoed in the empty auditorium.

Ryan glared at Sharpay. "Oh, really? I'm gay? How do you know this Sharpay? Did I tell you that?"

"Shit Ryan, we all know it! Look at the way you dress for Christ's sake! No straight boy dresses like that! And of course, you've never had a girlfriend." Sharpay responded, still a healthy distance away from Ryan. Both of them standing still and holding their ground.

"I haven't had a boyfriend either." Ryan shot back.

"But you've never even fucked a girl Ryan. Almost every guy your age has fucked a girl. Even I've been fucked." Sharpay said cockily.

"Bullshit." Ryan said.

"Oh yeah? Think about Zeke. He loved coming over to the house the whole time we dated. You think we were just playing Monopoly all those times in my room? Don't think so." Sharpay smirked, as she slowly walked closer to Ryan.

Ryan just stood there thinking about how Zeke would come over almost every night for the few months he dated Sharpay, and how him and Sharpay would always retire to her room very early. Plus, Zeke would always stay very late. Ryan never heard any sounds coming from her room, but it seemed like Sharpay was right.

Sharpay was now almost nose to nose with Ryan.

"Face it Ryan. You are gay, and no girl in her right mind would ever want to fuck you." Sharpay said in a low voice.

Ryan suddenly became aware of his hard member in his pants. God, how he wanted Sharpay, and how desperately he wanted to prove to that snotty bitch that he wasn't gay.

"I can prove to you I'm not gay." Ryan stated smugly.

"Okay then, prove it." Sharpay dared.

Ryan grabbed Sharpay and pushed his lips hard against hers. He had wanted to do this for so long. He wanted to take his time, and be gentle and sweet with her, but he was so pissed off by her tauntings, that he knew this was how he had to play.

Before she could even protest or react, Ryan had ripped off her flimsy white tank top. He pulled down the cups of her bra covering her milky breasts, and began to play with her nipples. He licked one feverishly, and played with the other with his fingers. Her nipples instantly reacted to his touch, and became swollen and hard. Ryan then swooped down her tiny shorts along with her thong, and practically made her fall down backwards. Sharpay laid down on the stage, almost completely naked, except for her bra still on, but slightly askew, and her shorts around her ankles. Ryan undid his pants in a hurry, and shoved them down with his boxers.

He quickly positioned himself above his twin sister, and grinned wickedly at her. Ryan then thrust into her, as Sharpay yelled out. Ryan grabbed her hips and brought them towards him as he continued to move in and out of her. Ryan thrust faster and faster, as he tried to keep himself from losing control too quickly. He glanced down at his beautiful blonde sister, writhing on the floor. She moaned loudly, keeping her eyes closed. Ryan continued to thrust as fast as he could. He was going to lose it soon.

"Sharpay..." Ryan managed to moan out. "Look at me Sharpay."

Sharpay's eyes immediately opened, and locked in with Ryan's eyes. The twins starred at each other, as Ryan continued to move in and out of her. Both of them panting and moaning, as Ryan broke the intense stare.

"Ry..." Sharpay started to say.

Ryan then looked into her eyes again.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled.

Right then, Ryan lost it all, and both of the twins yelled out together. Ryan then collapsed on top of his sister, both twins panting, just like after they finished a dance.

Ryan now was suddenly filled with remorse. He basically raped his sister. She said his name, but what if he was hurting her? What if she wanted him to stop? He felt awful, and slowly rolled up, and looked down at his twin.

"Sharpay...oh god...I'm so sorry..." Ryan started.

"RYAN! Shut the fuck up!" Sharpay yelled. She stood up, collected her clothes, and began to dress. Ryan felt terrible, as he bowed his head. Ryan slowly got up, and pulled his pants and boxers up. Sharpay, now fully dressed, looked at her twin.

"Well, I guess you aren't gay after all." Sharpay said.

Ryan didn't really know how to respond. "Um...no?"

Was Sharpay mad or what? He looked at her with a confused expression.

Sharpay leaned over to Ryan, and kissed him very gently. "Thanks for proving it to me."

Sharpay slipped her hand into Ryan's, and started to walk offstage.

"Wait Shar. Is it true what you said about you and Zeke?" Ryan asked, as he stopped walking.

Sharpay smirked, and moved closer to Ryan. "No, it's not true. We would fool around, but we never had sex."

"Why not?"

"Because it didn't feel right to give him my body, when my heart belonged to someone else." Sharpay blushed slightly.

"And who would that be?" Ryan asked hopefully.

Sharpay kissed Ryan very gently on the lips and whispered to her twin brother.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaw...little fluff at the end because this world needs more Rypay fluff! Please review cause you know I love 'em!**


End file.
